1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is methods, apparatus, and systems for redundant power delivery.
2. Description Of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Today rack-mounted servers and other computers and devices have a single power supply. These power supplies are connected often one-to-one to a power distribution unit (“PDU”) in a rack environment. This configuration is not economical since one PDU and one power cord are used for each server. This configuration is also not redundant and cannot be made redundant.